To New Beginnings
by stargazerlilith
Summary: Chuuya was known to be a workaholic, who tends to forget even the simplest of holidays. That still didn't explain why the mackerel was in his house cooking dinner.


AN: Hello, everyone! This is my last fic for this year. What better way to say goodbye to 2017 then with some Soukoku fluff? This year has been something else and I hope everyone enjoys their New Year celebrations. Thank you to everyone for the comments and kudo's! I appreciate every single last one of them! ^_^ Have a great New Year and Enjoy!

* * *

Chuuya leaned against the elevator wall with his arms folded and eyes closed. It had been a long day and he just wanted to relax inside his penthouse with a good bottle of wine. Was that _too_ much to ask for?

He let his mind wander to the weird text messages he gotten from the mackerel earlier in the day. Ever since their ' _reconnection'_ , the damn waste of bandages had decided that they were friends or whatever again. _Shitty Dazai._

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Chuuya released a heavy sigh. _No_ , he really didn't want to know what the fuck the waste of space wanted; he just wanted a damn glass of wine and to forget about the day. Shaking his head, Chuuya finally exited the elevator and walked towards his penthouse door.

Pressing the keypad, Chuuya felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. _Merde!_ Who the fuck would even dare? Unholstering his .45, Chuuya cocked the hammer and entered his penthouse.

Nothing, absolutely nothing could've prepared him for what happened next. There was just no way to…

Blinking rapidly, he pressed the barrel against the center of the one and only Dazai Osamu, who was staring at him wide-eyed with faked innocence. Chuuya felt his eyebrow twitch as he fought the temptation to pull the goddamn trigger. "What the _fuck_ are you doing here, Dazai?"

"Cooking for Chuuya, of course~!"

Chuuya growled and swept his gaze down the tall lanky bastard, who was indeed wearing a pink frilly apron and holding a mixing bowl. Arching an eyebrow, the executive lowered his gun and tucked it back into its holster with an exasperated sigh. Seriously, someone hated him.

" _Why?"_

"Cause I told hatrack that I would. Has that ugly monster of a hat finally sucked out your brain?" Dazai teased, turning on his heel and walking back into his kitchen. "Chibi should go change; you're getting blood on the floor~!"

Chuuya dragged his gloved hands down his face in annoyance. He fucking wanted to scream or punch something. Shrugging his jacket off, he placed it on the hook before toeing of his shoes. Completely ignoring his bandage problem, he walked into his master bathroom with a quiet click of the door.

Reemerging some time later much more clean and refreshed, Chuuya frowned and walked to his problem in the kitchen. Standing in the doorway, Chuuya leaned against the frame and crossed his ankles.

"Mackerel, why the _fuck_ are you cooking _me_ dinner?" he growled, rolling the sleeves to his white shirt up. His azure eyes followed his ex-partner's busy movements, waiting patiently for his answer.

"'Cause, my _petite_ mafia, someone should make sure you grow..."

Chuuya clenched his teeth and locked his eyes with his shitty ex-partner. He was just too tired for this shit today. All he wanted some damn expensive wine and maybe a good book.

"I'm not a little kid, bastard. I can take care of myself," he scowled and took a step forwards, adding a bit of gravity to his foot that sent small cracks across the tile floor with each step.

"Could've fooled me, chibi~" Dazai singsonged, whirling passed him with a plate in each hand and heading towards _his_ living room. Chuuya growled and stomped behind him, his face contorted in anger. The fucker was gonna ruin his furniture with whatever he made if he didn't put a stop to whatever the hell this was.

"Shitty Mackerel, not in—"

Chuuya stopped short and looked around his living room in confusion. Set up in the middle of the room was a table completely done up with fine cloth, chilled wine, and the blinds were pulled back to showcase the twilight of Yokohama sparkling back him. _Just what the hell?!_

Chuuya blinked as a finger poked him in his cheek and whispered into his ear, "Chuuya looks like a fish. C'mon, it's ready." Chuuya did not shiver ( _No, he did not_ ) as long fingers clasped around his wrist and dragged him to the table.

The mafia executive let himself be set down while he stared dumbfounded at his ex-partner. Shaking his head, he glanced at the plate that was set in front of him and arched his eyebrow in confusion.

Dazai expected him to eat this? Was this a trick by the ADA? Get rid of one of the Mafia's executives by food poisoning?

"What the fuck is this, mackerel?" Chuuya questioned, pushing the food with his fork. It was some type of meat with other brown blobs surrounding it.

"Chuuya," Dazai began, a serious note in his tone, "I really think that ugly hat is killing your brain cells. It's food, silly chibi~!"

"Fucking shitty Dazai, how do I know you're not trying to poison me or something?" Chuuya barked. He balled his fingers into the napkin and felt the rigid tension coiling within his body. Just one wrong move: that's all he would need.

Chuuya wasn't prepared for the sigh and lost look that was quickly replaced with a cheerful smile. If he had blinked, he would've missed it.

"Chibi, I want double suicide with a beautiful woman. Why would I waste poison on you~?"

Chuuya started to say something snarky back, but forced his mouth closed and swallowed thickly. He took a moment to really look at the intruder in his home. Dazai wasn't wearing his normal brown coat or white shirt. No, he was wearing a nice button down blue dress shirt with the first few buttons undone, his shaggy brown hair was artfully tousled, and his bandages...were missing in places. He looked nice, handsome even.

He felt the heat rise in his cheeks as Dazai's brown eyes caught him staring. Dazai flashed him a smile before arching an eyebrow and taking a exaggerated bite.

Blushing furiously, Chuuya looked down at his plate and took a small bite, vehemently denying that he was caught checking out the asshole. Letting the blob of whatever sit on his tongue, he moaned as flavours exploded into his mouth. Eyes widening, he stared back at Dazai in shock.

"You made this?" he questioned softly, placing another bite into his mouth, savouring each flavor as it danced across his tongue.

"Is _that_ so surprising, _Chuuya_?"

"Yes! Why did you always make _me_ cook?" he demanded. He placed another bite into his mouth and twirled his tongue across the fork while he waited for answer. He completely did not see the narrowing of eyes that followed his movements or the shifting of the ex-mafia executive.

" _Chuu-ya,_ why would I when I have perfectly good hat rack to do it for me?" Dazai whined, clasping his hands together, only to be smacked across the head with a red glowing book before it clattered to the floor. "Chibi's so mean to me! And after I did all this cooking so he grow~!"

Ignoring Dazai's pouting, Chuuya took the wine glass from the table. Swirling the red liquid, he gave it a small sniff before taking a sip. Again, he found himself in shock as the spicy cherry notes hit his tongue.

" _Beaujolais Cru_?" Chuuya said incredulously. Leaning forwards, he brought the glass closer to his mouth. Inhaling the sweet scent, he took a full sip and licked the remnants of the wine from his lip with a small moan of appreciation.

Dazai just shrugged his shoulders at him and fidgeted in his seat. Chuuya watched the mackerel take another bite before smiling brightly at him. Chuuya couldn't help to smile back and returned to his own plate in front of him, letting an amicable silence fall between them.

He didn't know what had gotten into Dazai, but this was nice to come home to. It almost made him wonder...but no, he wasn't going to go down that road. Dazai was, _for once,_ doing something nice; he wanted to enjoy this small miracle.

Chuuya finished the simple meal in front of him with relish, savouring each bite. He never once noticed the subtle shifts of his ex-partner when a small noise of appreciation escaped him. Finishing his glass of wine, he leaned back into his chair and smiled brightly.

"Dazai, thank—"

"Hatrack has dishes!" Dazai chirped, interrupting him and disappearing from view with enough speed a roadrunner would be jealous of.

Grumbling about lazy mackerels, Chuuya grabbed their empty dishes and headed into the kitchen. Swearing hard enough to make a nun blush, he eyed the mess of his kitchen: pots and pans were stacked and left in disarray on every counter; ingredients were scattered across the room with no rhyme or reason; sauces and god knows what else were slopped all over every surface.

Biting his cheek to keep his temper in check, Chuuya began the process of cleaning up and used his ability to his advantage. Dazai had made him a nice dinner and he could clean the mess became his mantra as he slaved through it. Placing the last dish into the strainer, Chuuya toweled off his hands and headed back to the living room in search of the lazy ass mackerel.

Standing in the doorway, Chuuya noticed two things: Dazai was nowhere in sight and the table was mysteriously gone. Shaking his head, he spotted a glass of wine on one of the small tables near the window. Never one to say no to a good glass of wine, Chuuya sauntered over to it and picked it up. Turning on his heel, he took a sip of the wine, enjoying its heady taste as it slid down his throat. Smiling, he faced the night sky of the city he loved so much.

This window alone was one of the reasons he had purchased this place. The entire city sparkled below him, shining against the twilight of the black sky. Sipping his wine, Chuuya jumped at the sound of the clock chiming as midnight struck. Explosions of colour filled his vision as they lit up the night sky in a dazzling display of fireworks. Confused, Chuuya turned to call out to the waste of bandages, but a hand on his waist stopped him. He opened his mouth to demand 'what the fuck was going on' when the hand tugged him closer and a hot mouth descended onto his own.

Gasping in shock, he didn't notice the wine being taken from him as it had long been forgotten about as the spicy taste of a warm tongue coaxed his own in to play in a sensual dance of their own. Chuuya moaned as Dazai explored his mouth mercilessly. Wrapping his arms around the bastard's neck, he balanced himself against the onslaught and ran his fingers across the familiar brush of bandages, enjoying the subtle shudder of the man against him.

Taking a deep breath as Dazai released his mouth, he stared dazedly into the eyes of the man he once called partner. The ex-mafia executive gave him a secretive smile and leaned down, pulling him flush against him.

Chuuya shivered as hot breath blew into his ear as Dazai's deep whiskey smooth voice whispered, "Happy New Year, Chuuya...to new beginnings."

Chuuya didn't have a moment to process those words before Dazai captured him in another searing kiss, stealing his breath away. Wrapping himself around the mackerel, Chuuya let himself go and surrendered himself to the New Year and whatever these new beginnings would bring.

They would figure out the rest, _later_. Right now, it was just him and Dazai with the New Year twilight of Yokohama behind them. _What more could he want?_

* * *

 _Come find me on Tumblr!_


End file.
